Forbidden Love
by RachelKarenGeller
Summary: Sequel to Ross and Rachel's Life.5 years have pasted since the end of Ross and Rachel's life. Emma is now 15 years old and it is now becoming increasingly obvious that she might feel more than just friendship for her cousin Jack. Is this true love? or is it just young love? Many pairings. Rated T for now.
1. Introduction

**Forbidden love**

**A sequel to Ross and Rachel's life, it is advised to read Ross and Rachel's life first before reading this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or any of the songs used in this story, I do own the idea and Ross Jr, Lilly, Ella and Poppy the cat and any new characters I add. **

**Summery: 5 years have pasted since Ross's death, Emma is now 15 years old and it is becoming increasingly obvious that she might feel more than just friendship for her cousin. Is this true love? Or is it just young love? Will Emma follow the same path as her mum and dad or will the fact that no one seems to approve and everyone keeps telling her it will never work and seems to be trying to stop them from getting together break them up forever? When a new face appears in their school will this new boy sweep her off her feet or will true love conquer all?**

**Features new and old characters, plot twists, strong adult themes, romance and humour. Hopefully it will make you really feel for the characters involved.**

**This story is a slow work in progress, feedback is appreciated.**

**Rated M**

**Rachel-47 birthday May 6****th**

**Monica 47**

**Chandler 50**

**Emma-15 birthday 30****th**** September 2004**

**Ella- 13 birthday 30****th**** September 2006**

**Jack and Erica- 14 birthday July 19****th ****2005**

**Ross and Lilly- 5 birthday August 17****th **** 2014**

**Current date: January 4****th**** 2019**

**Introduction**

5 years have passed since Ross's death and everyone is starting to adjust to life without him. It hasn't been easy, especially for the twins who are now 5 years old and are 4 months into kindergarten. Growing up without a dad has been hard for them but their mum and sisters have made sure he is still a big part of their lives.

Now that they are older and not babies or toddlers anymore they are starting to understand better what had happened to their dad and why he couldn't be around. Rachel didn't want to tell them about the cancer as she knew they wouldn't understand, so she told them that before they were born daddy got very sick and eventually fell asleep, and didn't wake up. She explained that this was called dying. They had seemed to understand and accept this explanation with no further questions. So she now made an attempt to explain where he was, by telling them he was in a happy place called heaven. Heaven was a place where people who had died went to live. She made sure to emphasise that in heaven their daddy wasn't sick anymore and he could run and play all day long and even watch them growing from the sky.

Ross and Lilly started at her in wonder and amazement.

"Daddy's watching us?" Ross asked intrigued by this mother's last statement.

Rachel smiled as Ross had looked up at the ceiling inspecting it; he was definitely Ross's son, always the sceptic. And probably trying to see if he could see his father.

"But daddy loves us" Lilly said placing her hand on her heart and sitting upright as if to make a promise. Their sister Emma had told them many times that even though their daddy couldn't be around; this didn't mean he didn't love them. She said he loved them as much as she, Ella and her mum did and they loved him just as much.

Emma is now 15 years old; she is in 11th grade in Westchester high. Emma was one of the few that Ross's death had a major impact on. Emma and Ross had been as close as possible; they had shared the same interests, wanted the same things in life, they had done everything together. Emma looked to her dad as her idol, so to lose him was like losing a piece of her.

For 2 weeks after Ross's funeral she had locked herself in her room and would only come out for toilet breaks. She stopped eating and became incredibly thin. She also stopped attending school; this was a major issue as Emma loved school and missed her first week back. When Rachel had contacted them to explain, they had been very understanding of the situation. Her whole family were worried sick about her, especially Rachel. It killed her to see her eldest daughter like this. She knew even though Ross wasn't here that he would be feeling as much pain as she was seeing Emma acting like this, but there was nothing anyone could do. They didn't want to force feed her or drag her out of her room and off to school because she would've been so distressed they would've sent her home anyway.

Rachel tried her best to convince herself that this was just Emma's way of mourning and that she would heal in time. Emma spent most of the day crying and remembering her dad, wishing he was still here. She went to sleep every night hoping that when she woke up it would all be one big nightmare and that everything would go back to how it were before.

Life was at its hardest for the Geller's in the first few weeks as Rachel had no time to mourn for her husband as she had twins and two daughters to look after. The twins hadn't given her a moments peace and as much as her other daughter Ella tried to help she wished Emma was there to help too as she knew how good she was with babies from her experience with Ella. Rachel found it very hard to adapt to life as a single mother of 4 and even got her mother to move in for a few weeks to help out with the twins. She did have to sleep on the sofa though.

Finally after 2 weeks, Emma had finally been convinced to come out by the one person who had been her best friend for the last year now, who had snuck into her room via the window everyday just to comfort her. He had been her rock, the only one she felt she could open up to. He had been the one to convince her to face the world, promising he would be there with her every step of the way.

Back then he had been 9 years old and had messy blonde hair that came down to his neck, much to his mother's dismay. He tended to dress in baggy pants and t-shirts that were too big for him, thinking they were "cool".

Now 5 years later he was 14 years old and had matured a lot. His voice had broken and his blonde hair had been cut shorter. He now tended to wear long pants or jeans and tight tops that showed off his muscular torso and muscular arms that he got from his obsession with working out. If the girls at school didn't consider him such a big geek then a lot would want to date him. But despite everything he still continued to keep his promise to Emma. She was after all his best friend and had been for the last 7 years.

His name was Jack Bing and he still continued to be Emma's rock to rely on.

Emma now had long blonde hair that came down to the middle of her back. She always kept it loosely tied up and always wore pants, mainly jeans because she hated wearing any form of skirts or dresses. She had always been like that. When she was younger she preferred play fighting, playing video games with Jack and watching the Discovery channel learning all about the world instead of dressing up and having tea parties. Even now Emma rarely wore makeup, only a bit of foundation and mascara every now and then, she never wanted to be a girly girl, she just wanted to be like her dad.

Her younger sister Ella on the other hand was completely the opposite. She may have looked more like her father, with her black charcoal hair, flowing down her back. Personality wise though she was her mother through and through, with her sparkling blue eyes that lit up any room she entered. Ella was now 13 and quite the looker; she knew it and loved it. She was at the stage in her life when she was heavily into her appearance. She was a total girly girl and even starting to like a particular brown haired boy in her class who she was too shy to talk to. Her dream was to be head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. She was in 9th grade at Westchester high with her sister and twin cousins who were in the 10th grade. Ella was always trying to increase her popularity even if it was at the expense of others.

Emma wasn't interested at all in being popular or any of the cheerleading stuff. All she cared about was keeping the grades up for the classes she liked, Science, Maths and History. She absolutely hated English; she didn't understand why she had to learn about punctuation, grammar and spelling when what she wanted to do was Archaeology, digging up fossils. She didn't think that would require many English skills. The truth was Emma found anything to do with English very confusing, it's was like her brain couldn't comprehend the complex structures of grammar, spelling and punctuation and her grades showed for it. She struggled to get a D- and was sure she would fail the class anyway so she had developed a routine of cutting English class.

Her best friend Jack, who was a year behind her at the same school also had a class he hated, Home Ec, he couldn't tell his mum he hated it because she was a professional chef and it would be a major insult to her. So he started to go along with Emma's idea to skip class. Luckily his Home Ec class fell in the same period as Emma's English class. So every Thursday after lunch Jack and Emma snuck out of school and went to the nearby coffee house about ½ a mile away.

The teachers who taught the classes didn't really care, they had threatened many times to ring their parents but never did, so Jack and Emma had taken these as empty threats. The way they saw it, if two rambunctious teens wanted to ruin their education and any chance of getting into a good college then it was their loss and they weren't about to waste their teaching hours chasing after them.

Rachel and Monica had no idea their teenage children were cutting class once a week. The only people who knew were Jacks twin sister Erica and Emma's friend Melody and Emma's sister Ella.

Emma and Ella were very close and Ella had promised she would never squeal on her sister. As for Emma's good friend Melody, she was so much like Emma, she was a mathematician and head of the science club that Jack and Emma attended. She as Emma did, hated English class and frequently joined Emma in skipping it when Jack couldn't, due to reasons such as sickness or a substitute teacher.

Jack had never been close to his twin sister even from a young age and it was obvious that they were two different people with two completely different personalities. Sometimes some people found it hard to believe they were even twins.

Erica was a shy girl who loved to cook just like her mother, up until the age of 11 she donned long wavy blonde hair, much like her cousin Emma. But one day that all changed, Erica decided impulsively that she didn't like the colour of her hair anymore. She went into the bathroom and took her mums black hair dye that Monica used to cover the slowly emerging grey. Erica followed the instructions the best she could and applied the dye to her own hair all over. An hour later she looked in the mirror and for the first time in her life, she was happy with what she saw. She had hair like a raven and she loved it.

Chandler nearly fainted when he saw what his precious little daughter had done and couldn't believe it when Monica deciding to be understating about it and go along with it. Monica secretly loved it and wanted to believe her daughter had done it so she would look more like her. Erica loved that her parents accepted her new look, so over the following months she took it a step further and started dressing in black and white punk wear and listening to heavy metal bands. By age 13 she was a total Goth and she loved it. Monica and Chandler knew it was too late to stop it now and knew this is who their daughter was meant to be, but it never stopped them blaming themselves.

Although Erica was shy, her favourite thing to do was tease her brother about liking Emma, because of how close they were. Jack always denied it though saying they were best friends and nothing more. Erica didn't believe anything would come from it she just loved seeing her brother's reaction from it and noted that no matter how many times she said it Jack always blushed.

The coffee house that Jack and Emma hung out in was owned by an oldish widowed man in his 50's called Frankie. Frankie surprisingly also had a crush on Rachel, although he wasn't as near as obsessed as Günter had been. He loved nothing more than sitting down and chatting to Emma and Jack and giving them free drinks and muffins. On the odd occasion Rachel, Monica or Chandler had walked in when their kids were there, Frankie being the kind man would hide them.

**On to Chapter 1: The Assembly**


	2. The Assembly

**Forbidden Love Chapter 1: The Assembly**

Rachel Gellar lay in bed; it was 3am on 4th January 2019. This hadn't been the first time Rachel had been awake so early, she had a good reason too. Rachel sat with her head buried in her knees as she held them close to her crying, the tears by now felt natural to her as she'd cried like this so many times before.

She cried for Ross, she may have put on a brave face in front of the children and her friends and family, but inside she was crying a river that never stopped flowing. She still blamed herself for running away from him, because if she hadn't, she might have had more time with him. No matter how long past she still missed him as much as the day he departed this world. He was her soul mate, her lobster and she knew no man could ever make her feel the same way.

Every night she dreaded going to bed because she knew she would wake up and feel for him only to find an empty space both in her bed and in her heart. She missed him so badly and knew that if she didn't have children then she would be with him already. She missed the way he held her, the way he would kiss her, and the way she would wake up every morning and the first thing she saw was him staring back at her. She missed him being there for the children, just being able to stand back and watch in total awe as he played so happily with them. She missed everything, it was like she had depended on him her whole life and then some evil force had come and robbed him from her and now she felt helpless.

It was very similar to the time when she moved to New York and had to fend for herself because she refused to use her Daddy's credit cards anymore. God the first few weeks had been hell for her , she felt like giving up on this life sometimes, but she couldn't, she had 4 beautiful children who needed looking after and honestly, they were her best memory she had of him. She now knew that her only role in life was to protect them, protect them from the pain that she felt. She knew how much it hurt and she refused to let them feel like that. Just because her life was over didn't mean theirs had to be. They were still young, they had there whole life ahead of them. Rachel didn't want to forget about Ross or not miss them, but she wanted them to live normal lives and make something out of themselves. Be someone Ross would be proud of. They were her life now, she would have to be firm sometimes but she would never do anything to drive them away.

She clutched the gold heart shaped necklace around her neck and just stared at it, she stopped crying for a minute because she suddenly jumped back as if to throw the necklace out of her hand, but not realising it was around her neck. She could have sworn she had just heard Ross's voice in the air whisper "open it". She tried to calm down, but by now her heart was going a mile a minute.

When she did calm down after several deep breaths, she slowly opened the locket, inside was a very familiar photo of her deceased husband. She brought his face up to her tear soaked lips and gently kissed it, then brought it down and held it against her heart. Sometimes when she did this she could almost feel Ross kissing her back and when she held it against her heart it was like she could feel his arms around her, this always made her feel better. Ross had been right , whenever she missed him she would just need to open the locket and would instantly feel better. The hard part was having the courage to open it and face him, as she always worried that seeing his face would make her miss him more. It was as if he could have predicted the tragedy before it happened, as if he knew she would end up feeling like this.

She hated that she had to go to bed alone every night and know he wouldn't be there when she woke up, no matter how long she slept. Sometimes she thought he visited her in her dreams and on those nights, she never wanted to wake up.

She still questioned destiny and fate, if they were so destined to be together and so right for each other, than why weren't they? Why did they have to go through the great struggle that they did to get there? Why couldn't they have been happy together back when they were first a couple, why did so many people have to interfere?

Rachel hadn't ever known anyone who had been through as much as she and Ross had, so she knew no one would ever be able to understand how it felt to lose him. She thought that after Ross's death, Emma had come very close, she was the second person closest to Ross, Monica being the third.

Monica sometimes questioned Rachel's way of bringing up Ross and Lilly, saying that she shouldn't force Ross on them and that they would never be able to fully know who Ross was because the fact is, they had never actually met him properly. Rachel thought this was extremely cheeky especially from his own sister!. But Rachel knew that Monica still blamed Rachel for Ross's death, Monica hated her, because she believed Rachel dealt Ross nothing but pain. This was as far from the truth as possible. Monica and Rachel weren't friends and didn't talk to each other anymore despite living only a few houses away from each other. Monica hated that Jack was Emma's best friend, as she firmly believed Emma would cause Jack nothing but pain. She had tried to keep them apart but failed miserably and had given up for the mean time. But Rachel knew one slip up and she would use it as an excuse to keep Emma away forever. This wasn't what Rachel wanted. Rachel was a mature woman now and after losing Ross had soon realised that you shouldn't let anything interfere with true love. She could see that Emma and Jack were closer than normal best friends and if they ever did decide to date she knew people wouldn't approve but she would always be there to support them.

Rachel got up, accepting that she wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon. She put on her slippers and dressing gown and walked onto the landing and downstairs to the kitchen. She switched on the coffee machine and went to sit down at the table. She heard footsteps upstairs, she knew it was probably one of the children going to the bathroom, but became concerned when she heard a soft cry. She stood up leaving her coffee behind and got up.

As she made her way upstairs she remembered a memory, one is knew she would never forget.

_It was the Christmas just gone, Ross Jr and Lilly were 5 years old. Even though Emma and Ella didn't believe in Santa anymore, they played along for Ross and Lilly. So the whole family were doing Christmas lists for Santa._

"_All done!" Ross beamed, as he put his letter in an envelope and wrote "To Santa, The North Pole" on it, he went to lick it shut but when his mouth touched the envelope, he made a disgusted face "Ewwww yucky" Everyone laughed. Rachel handed him a piece of tape instead._

_That night, Rachel sat in bed smiling at the 4 envelopes in front of her all with "To Santa, The North Pole" written on. She took the first one and quietly opened it, it said;_

_Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is to be happy and spend it with my family, secondly I want the new Twilight movie, a new TV for my room, this super cute handbag I saw in Hollister and the newest Brats doll_

_Thank you_

_Ella Geller_

_Rachel smiled and took note of some of those things. She chose another one that she knew one of the twins must have done, as the writing on the front was huge and messy. It said;_

_Dear Santa man, my name is Ross Jr and what I want for Christmas is to see my daddy, I know this is a big present so I don't want anything else._

_Thank you_

_Rossy_

_Rachel froze and just stared at the letter, her eyes instantly began to well up with hot tears, that soon dropped onto the paper smudging the ink. She couldn't believe her youngest son would ask for something like this. At least this proved Monica wrong, that her children DID remember their dad and they DID know what he means to them, and they DID miss him._

_Rachel felt overwhelmed, what can you buy a 5 year old who asks you for the one thing money can't buy..._

As Rachel reached the top of the stairs she saw just what she had been thinking about, her little 5 year old son in his Spider Man pyjamas clutching his blanket, his soft black hair all ruffled and messy. Rachel could tell he had been crying and had been trying to find her. She loved her baby boy so much, that it stung her heart any time she saw him upset. She made her way over to him and picked him up giving him a big hug and stroking his hair. It seemed to work as him whimpers silenced for now.

She gave him a big smile showing no indication that she had been crying as well.

"Come on Rossy, tell your big beautiful mummy what's wrong?" Ross giggled, but his face soon turned sad again.

"I'm scared for tomorrow mummy" he said quietly resting his head on her shoulder.

Rachel held him close as she felt a lot of sympathy for him.

"Sweetie, why are you scared?"

"People might laugh and say bad words to me" Ross said trying not to start crying again.

Rachel shook her head, "Oh sweetie, no one would dare laugh or call you any bad words, when your big strong mummy is around" she smirked as she said this. "I won't let them and they wouldn't want to, because you are going to do so well, I am very excited to hear this poem you and Lilly have written".

Rachel smiled reassuringly at him.

Ross smiled at the mention of their poem which suddenly made him remember, he was supposed to ask his mummy something.

"Mummy, will daddy be watching me and Lilly tomorrow, from up there?" Ross said pointing to the ceiling.

Rachel smiled her heart warming at her son's words, "Yes he will and he will be so proud of you two"

Rachel tried not to cry but sometimes her little twins could be soooo sweet and cute that it overwhelmed her, they truly were a blessing from above and she had never been more thankful for them. Somehow they made life more bearable.

"Hey you" she said starting to tickle him, Ross giggled quietly "You need your sleep or you might fall asleep on stage" she said grinning in a cheeky manor. Ross laughed, "That wont happen, don't happen to Spider man so wont happen to me" Ross said sticking his chest about and puffing his lips to make himself look super strong.

"Ok" Rachel said between laughing, "Well you still need to go to bed super Rossy"

Ross sighed he knew when to accept defeat, "Ok, I think I can sleep now, twhankyou mummy". Ross took his mum's face in his hands and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Rachel smiled and put Ross down as her waved to her then toddled off to bed, she watched him go, blessed to have him, Ross truly couldn't have left her a better gift, than the one of new life.

**The next day **

Parents, teachers and children of all ages were gathered in Westchester Elementary school's main hall. At the front of the room was a big stage, on the stage was a long row of small chairs. Seated on the chairs were the Westchester Kindergarten class. In front of them were rows of chairs set out like a cinema for parents and family of the children to sit on.

The teachers and teaching assistants were talking to the children to make sure they were ok and that they knew what they were doing, as this would be the first time they had hosted an assembly. Each class hosted an assembly once a term to show their parents what they had been learning about. The school also used it as a reason to satisfy the parents, in knowing their children were learning in school. Today was the first annual term assembly of the year for the Kindergarten class ,so they were all very nervous.

The children were all dressed smartly in the school uniform, which consisted of a green jumper, yellow shirt with the school logo on and grey trousers, a skirt or pinafore.

In the middle of the row was Ross and Lilly Gellar, Ross and Lilly defiantly looked like twins. Lily's hair flowed down to her neck and was neatly combed, some of her hair had been put back into a pony tail. She wore a pretty green headband on her head and her green eyes sparkled and matched her uniform. Ross's hair was black and had been very reluctantly combed back for the occasion. He looked just like his father, even the way his hair had been styled, matched his fathers. They both had inherited their father's intelligence.

Ross and Lilly both waved at their mum and sisters. With huge excited smiles on their faces, one would hardly believe how nervous they had been.

Rachel, Emma and Ella were in the first row, Rachel had insisted on having a front row seat. She waved back at them and Emma gave them thumbs up. Ella sat still, she had convinced herself that she was here to watch, so didn't want to stand out like her mother and older sister

When the Principle walked to the middle of the stage, everyone went quiet.

"Ladies and gentleman, I proudly welcome you to the first annual term assembly of the year. As you probably have already realised, performing the assembly today, are the Kindergarten class of Westchester elementary. Now without further ado I shall let them get on with the show, please enjoy". With that he walked off behind the curtain as everyone clapped.

The audience quietened, as the first child came up to the centre of the stage, holding a large poster with various animals on it and lots of information about them. After about ten children had gone, it was Lilly and Ross's turn. They stepped up and walked to the centre of the stage, nerves suddenly gripping them, they looked down at the paper in front of them to help focus their attention away from the large crowd.

Emma, Ella and Rachel watched intently.

Ross looked down at the little piece of paper in his hand and focused only on reading the words quietly and in a mild stutter. "Ermmm, in class we have been looking at poems, ones that rhyme and ones that don't, we were asked to write a poem about someone who is special to us, so we wrote this"

Lilly moved the poem so it was between her and Ross, Ross took hold of one side of the paper, while Lilly took the other.

Lilly began to read, never looking at the crowd , only at the paper.

"Our someone special,

Is someone close to our hearts,

A person who we love and loves us too,

We can't remember what he looks like, but we know he's there"

Ross continued

"He watches us from above,

And can run and play and be happy all day,

I look just like him and he looks like me,

We're a happy family,

He made up who we are today,

So we'd like to say"

Rachel had a tear in her eyes as they said the next line together.

"If you're watching us daddy, we hope you're proud , because you're our special person today."

They placed one hand over their hearts as they finished , everyone gave them a huge round of applause.

Emma and Ella were in shock, they didn't know the twins could come up with something so beautiful, Rachel now had tears in her eyes, she was so proud of them. Both children bowed then went back to their seats hoping their daddy had seen and heard them and that he was proud.

He had, he smiled down at them from heaven, clapping for them as well.

When the show was over Lilly and Ross came running down the stairs off the stage, Lilly ran to her mum, while Ross ran to his sisters. The twins were bouncing up and down they were dying to know what their family thought.

"Sooooo? What did you think?" they asked together.

Rachel scooped Lilly up and hugged her tightly, "I thought it was amazing! I loved it and I'm sure your daddy loved it too". She said embracing Lilly and Ross pulling him towards her with her free hand .

"Yeah, that was wicked! I can't believe you too wrote that" Emma said grinning.

Lilly and Ross blushed at the comment.

Ella gave them both thumbs up, "Best of show" she said winking at them. The twins beamed more than ever now, they loved their sisters and loved nothing more than when they are proud of them.

Ross was so happy everything had gone so well and that everyone had liked it. Lilly loved the huge applause at the end.

"So its fish fingers, chips and mushy peas tonight?" Rachel said winking at the twins, she knew it was their favourite.

"Woo hoo" they both cheered fist pumping the air.

But Rachel wasn't finished yet "And jelly and ice cream?, because you both did so well".

Lilly and Ross couldn't stop smiling all the way home, they couldn't wait for dinner and especially desert tonight.

That night the family all sat down for fish and chips and jelly and ice cream, Emma and Ella found it especially funny when Rachel cooked this as the twins were such fussy eaters, but when she cooked this they couldn't believe how fast they downed it.

**Chapter 2 The Rumor**


	3. The Rumor

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 2: The Rumour**

**Date: 14th January 2019**

It was a typical Thursday morning, every morning Emma got 3 wake up calls. The first had happened at 7am, by her twin siblings scuffling around their room. They were trying to get everything for school but still she refused to get up until the alarm sounded.

At 7.30am she heard a second wake up call, the oh so familiar noise that alerted her that her time in the comfort of her own bed was up.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

And finally at 7.35am the third.

"Emma time to get up" her mother shouted upstairs, by now she was ready to get up and face the day. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching, it didn't help when she opened her curtains, and she squinted at the sudden flash of sunlight.

She was looking forward to the fact that it was Thursday and that she would get a break after dinner at the coffee house.

Emma was in a cheerful mood and felt that today would be a good day.

She strolled over to her closet and picked out some light blue plain straight jeans and a pink top. She sat on her bed and brushed her long blonde locks into a ponytail, making sure every tendril was tucked away. She applied a small amount of foundation to cover a spot and took a quick glance in the mirror, before, suitably satisfied with her appearance, she went to head down stairs.

On the landing she passed her little brother Ross attempting to put on his jumper backwards, she smiled and bent down removing the jumper and putting it back on him the right way. She tucked his shirt into his pants and smiled at how cute he always looked in a uniform.

"Thanks Emmy" he said, giving her a big smile before running off downstairs for breakfast.

The main task in the morning was to get the twins dressed, fed and ready to leave at 8.30am. This wasn't easy at all, as since starting Kindergarten the twins had insisted on trying to dress themselves. While Rachel realised this was an essential part of their development, she couldn't help but see it as a burden in the morning rush, as the twins took twice as long to get ready by themselves as they would have with help, and that didn't include time spent correcting clothes, such as back to front jumpers. Emma was always happy to help with this, as the twins didn't seem to mind a little help from her, while her mum cooked breakfast and made packed lunches.

At 8.30am exactly Rachel left the house, mouthing a "Thank you" to Emma as she made her way to the car, proud that she'd made it through yet another morning rush.

Emma and Ella were old enough and lived close enough to the school to walk. Nevertheless, they were always accompanied by their twin cousins, Erica and Jack Bing.

At 8.45am the four teens left for school. Ella chatted happily to Erica, Erica may have been shy in school, but when it came to family she felt a lot more confident and more socialable.

While Emma and Jack were talking, Emma noticed that Jack seemed a little distant today. She hoped he would confide in her, but as usual Erica did all the exposing.

"Jack, did you tell Emma about what happened?"

Jack suddenly went a bit stiff, "What happened?" Emma asked, with a hint of concern in her voice

"It's nothing" Jack said, picking up the pace slightly and glaring at his twin sister as if to tell her_, I told you to keep your mouth shut._

"Come on Jack" Erica loved tormenting her twin brother as he and Emma had when she was little, "it's not nothing" she smirked. "Well if you won't tell her then I..."

"Fine!" He said angry and exasperated he gave in "I'm grounded, ok" he snapped, and then looked at his sister

"Happy? I told her, ok"

"Tut tut Jack, it's a little more than that, isn't it, your grounded for 2 weeks with no gym privileges and mum has told you to stay away from her" she looked at Emma as she said the last part.

Jack was getting angry now "For the last time, it wasn't her fault!"

"That's not what mum said" Erica was loving this.

"I don't care what mum said" mum hates them remember?

Erica nodded; "Anyway you should tell her what happened, so it can be avoided next time".

Jack clenched and unclenched his fists, then looked at Emma who was looking a little timid and worried now. Jack saw this and relaxed and gave her an, _its fine_ smile.

"What happened?" she asked, knowing he wouldn't react the same to her as he did to his sister.

"We had a sub teacher, they called him in at the last minute so I didn't know, so when I skipped class he saw me later that day and asked where I'd been. I tried to say I was ill, but he was having none of it, he said he was going to call my mum. I didn't think he would, but he did. Jack looked down sadly now. Mum was furious and demanded an explanation and of course I didn't have one, so she grounded me and warned me to stay away from you. She said if I ever skipped school again she'd send me to England".

Emma was a very understanding person; she put her arm around Jack and gave him an understanding look. Unfortunately this gesture of affection didn't go unnoticed as they were approaching the school.

"I'm sorry Jack" Emma said sincerely

"It's not your fault, its mine, for choosing to cut class, but in future I wont be able to as I don't want to risk being sent away".

Emma understood fully, "its fine, the last thing in the world i would want is for my best friend to be sent away to England".

"Friends?" Jack asked just to check.

"Best friends" Emma grinned back.

"And Jack?" Emma said as she went off to her locker, "Its only food remember" they both laughed and went their separate ways.

During 2nd period when Jack walked into Science class everyone in the class went silent and stared at him, this was extremely unusual behaviour. Everyone then started to whisper in the others ear. "That's him, he's sick" they whispered. Erica despite her morning argument with Jack was very concerned for her brother at this moment. She walked up to him and pushed him out the door. As Jack was pushed out he heard a boy shout "You going to date your sister now as well?" the class erupted into laughter.

Jack had never been more confused.

"Erica what's going on?"

"Jack its bad, real bad, someone's stated a rumour saying you're going out with Emma!".

Jack went silent, he didn't know what to say "...what...how...when?"

"This morning, apparently someone saw Emma put her arm around you and started this rumour. Everyone's saying it's sick and disgusting".

"But she's my cousin; we are just best friends nothing more".

"Exactly that's why they think it's sick, even though your not blood related they see it as if it's a form of incest".

"Oh my god!" Jack slumped down the wall and covered his face. "Things couldn't get any worse".

"You think?!" Erica stated

"But we've been friends for years and no one ever said anything?"

"Yeah, but Jack, come on, even you must have noticed in the last year you too have been inseparable, you blush every time I tease you about liking her. You two have even been more touchy lately. Jack, the whole world can see you like her and that she likes you. What you need to accept is that it is sick and you need to back off a bit and not go there. There are some things you just cannot have and she's one of them".

Jack knew his sister was right.

"I can't just stop spending time with her though, she's my best friend!".

"Well maybe you need to get some more friends Jack and not spend every lunch with her or touch her in public".

"I guess" Jack said exasperated, the thing was that Jack was perfectly happy just having a few minor friends and Emma.

"She's. Your. Cousin, don't forget that" Erica stated before she walked back into class.

Jack felt horrible. How was he supposed to tell his best friend that they needed to cool it a bit? Erica was right though he'd never admit it, he did like her and he did suspect she liked him. Erica had a point though, he shouldn't go there. It can only cause more trouble than its worth. He could kill the person who started this rumour. He had to talk to Emma. But was dreading it.

Jack took his usual seat in class, trying to avoid looking at anyone. When the Science teacher walked in she was accompanied by the principle and the substitute teacher who had rang Jacks mum on him.

"What's he doing here"? Jack asked his sister. He noticed the sub was staring at him.

The principle began to speak, "Now class, I will be quick as I know you're all eager to get back to learning".

The class gave a groan at this.

"I will let this man introduce himself".

"Class my name is, Mr. McLane and I will be taking over the permanent position as Home ect teacher, Mrs. Bakery has decided to work supply, to spend more time with her new born daughter and I have happily been accepted as her replacement. I only have two rules that I value, attendance and behaviour. Stick to those and you will stay on my good side".

"Well thank you Mr. McLane, thank you for allowing this intrusion Mrs. Hawthorn". At that the principle and Mr. McLane left.

Jack slumped his head on the desk; this day couldn't possibly get any worse.

At the same time, Emma was in Advanced Math class, one of her favourites, she sat happily doing equations when her one of her best friends Melody passed a note forwards to Emma's desk. She took it thinking it must be important as Melody and Emma loved this class and always worked hard with no interruptions.

Emma checked the teacher wasn't looking, but he was busy writing equations on the board, and then opened the note, it read;

_Em-_

_Did you hear? There's a big rumour going round that you and Jack are dating._

_Because you are so affectionate with him, I don't believe it, but maybe you should back off a little just to be safe._

_Just thought you should know._

_Mel-_

Emma stared at the note, she couldn't believe what she was reading, she turned around to Melody, who mouthed, "sorry" to her. Emma turned back around and re-read the note just to make sure she had understood it. She started to wonder who could possibly start such a rumour. Sure she spent a lot of time with him, but they were best friends that are what she thought best friends did. Mel had a point though, in the last year they had spent a lot more time with each other than usual.

Emma never admitted it to anyone, not even Jack, but she did like him and if he wasn't her cousin she would have pursued it by now. He was though and she was sure he wouldn't reciprocate her feelings and would never want to date his cousin. But she didn't think others had noticed. She started to worry that if others had noticed, had Jack? She needed to speak to him, but in the mean time got back to work to distract her. It didn't work; she was distracted for the next half an hour and was so thankful that it was dinner when the bell rang.

Emma walked into the cafeteria and saw people looking at her, it made her feel very uncomfortable. She hated having any sort of attention, positive or negative and was tempted to eat outside. She soon found Jack and Erica. Erica looked at Emma but didn't say anything; she just nudged Jack saying, "Go on".

"We need to talk" they both said together, that happy bouncy tone of friendship, seemed a million miles away at the moment.

"Yeah..." Jack said avoiding her gaze. This hurt Emma a lot_; he can't even look at me_ she signed bowing her head and trying not to cry.

"Can we go somewhere private?" He asked her; already making his was to the cafeteria doors.

She managed a small "sure".

But as they left everyone started to speculate and gossip, inclining that they were going to make out or other more crude things. Ella and Erica were so embarrassed but both felt really bad for Jack and Emma.

When they were alone, this was at a bench on the far point of the school grounds behind a wall. Jack sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. Emma sat down next to him, not daring to make eye contact or touch him.

"Emma I presume you know what's goin..." but he stopped mid sentence when he heard a soft whimper. His heart instantly broke.

"Oh Em, please don't cry" but Emma didn't look at him and continued to cry.

"Why are you upset?" he asked and instantly regretted it as it should have been obvious.

"You ...wont...even...look...at..me" she said between sniffles.

Jack felt horrible, she was right, no matter what happened he shouldn't have refused to face her, face to face. He had inadvertently made her feel like he was ashamed of her.

"I'm really sorry Em" he went to put his arm around her, he wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and let her cry on his shoulders, as he stroked her soft blonde hair. He was surprised when she shrugged him off.

She took a few deep breaths then began to speak, "Please don't touch me like that, that's what got us into this mess".

The words stung Jack terribly as he loved Emma's touch.

"Your right Em" Jack said bringing his hands back to his lap.

"Emma we have been too affectionate over the last year" Jack would never tell her he actually loved it and if anything, wanted more. "And now we have gone too far, people are gossiping none stop, speculating and formulating what will happen next. They think it's sick."

Jack was going to regret his next sentence as he didn't even believe what he was about to say.

"Well... maybe...there...right."

Emma went silent.

Her crying stopped and she just sat there. She couldn't believe he had just said that. And it proved her theory that he would never reciprocate her feelings.

"Emma?" Jack dared to ask.

Nothing.

Emma didn't know what to say. She didn't think there was anything left to say. She got up to leave but before she walked away she turned and looked at him. He looked devastated. But the look on her face, he would never forget, she looked furious and combined with her tear streaked face, his heart was breaking.

"I'm going home, good bye Jack and stay away from me".

Her words stung like a knife going through his heart.

"Emma wait..." Jack shouted in a futile attempt as she walked away.

"Just forget it, you're right its sick!" She shouted back.

Jack knew how stubborn she was and knew better than to go after her, he hoped she would come around but he feared he had just lost his best friend.

Jack sat on the bench for the rest of lunch, crying a bit and thinking of her. He was soon joined by Erica and Ella who consoled him.

Emma walked home, trying to stifle her tears until she got back; she needed her mum now more than ever.

When she walked through the door Rachel, who had been reading a fashion magazine was amazed to see her oldest daughter back at 1pm. She would usually have been angry, but when she saw Emma's face she knew instantly that something was wrong. Emma closed the door and Rachel stood up and opened her arms. Emma ran straight into them. She let all her emotions run free and cried her eyes out. Rachel held her and stroked her hair like when she was a child trying to console her 15 year old daughter. When Emma had calmed down enough to speak she said the words Rachel knew she would hear one day, "I love Jack mum". Rachel knew instantly that Emma was referring to Jack. Emma knew her mum wouldn't judge her and always felt she could confide in her.

"Does he feel the same way?" She asked.

"I don't know, during this last year we've been naturally getting closer and now everyone has noticed and started a rumour at school, Jack said he agreed with everyone that it was sick. Do you think he really feels that way?" She looked up at her mum, if anyone knew about tough love and hardships it was her.

"Honestly? No, I think it's just an act, because he is too worried about what other people think, but that's men for yah, he will come round one day". Emma smiled at this. "But I will tell you one thing Emma, you can't choose your lobster, they choose you, and if you two decide to date, a lot more people are going to talk, you will have to be strong and believe in your love and not care what others think". Emma felt slightly better now.

"Thanks mum, I love you" she said hugging Rachel

"I love you too dear, And Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"If school calls, I'll tell them you're sick" Rachel said winking at her, "You go rest your head, I presume you've had no lunch?"

Emma shook her head; "I'll make you some orzo risotto then"

Emma smiled, it was her favourite.

That night Emma was writing in her diary about possibly the worst day of her teenage life when she heard a faint knock on her bedroom window. She knew who it was and went over to the window, she saw him on the ladder below, but she wasn't ready to talk to him. Not yet, so she closed the curtains and went to bed.

**Chapter 3: Girl's Day Out  
**


	4. Girl's day out

**Forbidden love chapter 3: Girls day out**

**Date: 15th January 2019**

Rachel was up at 3am again, but this time it was for a different reason, she hadn't yet slept as she was in deep thought about Emma. She kept repeating the conversation they had earlier over and over in her head.

"_I love Jack mum"._

Emma's voice echoed in Rachel's thoughts. She knew she would hear her say it one day, but she was amazed that day had come already. She was worried; Rachel knew what people would think, and what they would say. She still thought Emma was too young to be having to deal with that. It would be a lot easier when they are in college or adults, but she stood by what she said, if they wanted a relationship now she would support them no matter what. She was Especially worried that if Jack and Emma decided to have a relationship now as to what Monica would say, if she ever found out that Jack and Emma had decided to start dating she would be sure to make a stop to it. Whatever the cost, even if the cost is a young girl's broken heart. Rachel knew there was no way Monica was having her only son dating anyone in Rachel's family, out of fear that they would get hurt.

Monica needed to understand that people get hurt, its a natural course of life and that she can't spend her whole life protecting Jack as if he was a baby. He is a 14 year old teenager and needs to make his own choices in life. Of course Rachel knew Monica would never listen to her or see it that way.

"_Do you think he really feels that way?"_

Although she knew she was encouraging Emma by telling her the truth, she believed Emma needed to here the truth and not some sugar-coated lie that Monica would have wanted her to tell her. She believed Jack did have hidden feelings for Emma and as love goes she believed Jack wouldn't be able to hide his feelings for long.

She needed to help Emma, one way or another, If anything she wanted to cheer her up. Rachel looked up at the ceiling as she did every night hoping to receive guidance or advice on how to proceed with life.

On this particular night she looked up and asked;

"Ross, what should I do? How do I cheer Emma up? Do you think I'm doing the right thing by supporting Emma in her love for your nephew?"

Rachel closed her eyes and waited trying to drift into a peaceful slumber. After a few minutes she awoke with a start. She looked towards the bottom of the bed and saw to her amazement her fashion magazine that she had been reading flicking pages rapidly, as if it was searching for a particular page. Rachel was sure she had just left a window open and that it was only the wind. But when she looked over at the window she saw it was firmly shut.

After a few seconds the pages stopped flickering and stopped at a particular page.

Rachel very timidly reached for the magazine. She was terrified acting as if it might bite. She picked it up slowly, noting how cold it felt, scanning the room as she did still searching for an explanation to what had just happened.

When she looked at the page that it had stopped on she nearly fell out of bed. It was a 2 page advertisement for new Hollister boyfriend style jeans and cowgirl style tops. She smiled, these were defiantly Emma's style of clothes, even if she didn't like wearing designer ranges, this helped her to understand that this was Ross signalling his sign of approval and it gave Rachel an idea of how to cheer her daughter up.

"Thank you my love", she said as she blew a kiss towards the ceiling and as usual she felt a blow of air in her face in return, that always made her heart skip a beat. She knew he was up there, watching he and his family and that he always would be, he never truly left.

Satisfied she put the magazine on her bedside table open on the page it had stopped at. She switched off the light and got under the duvet ready for a good nights sleep. When she closed her eyes though she heard a very faint soft cry. If she had been asleep she wouldn't have heard anything.

Concerned she got out of bed and walked onto the landing. She pressed her ear to each of the three doors to listen in; when she got to Emma's door she heard soft crying coming from inside. Rachel sighed, knowing why her oldest daughter was upset. She didn't want to knock as it might wake the other children so she called softly.

"Emma, its me, can I come in?"

Emma called back with a stifled "yeah".

Rachel opened the door and was greeted by the scene of her oldest daughter lying tucked into her duvet in the foetal position, she was clutching a little green dinosaur plush that Rachel recognized as the one Jack had bought Emma not long after Ross died.

Rachel made her way over to the bed and sat down; she instinctively out of habit brushed the loose tendrils out of Emma's face and ran her hand through her hair stroking it back onto the pillow. Emma looked up at her mum, her face red and puffy, her face tear streaked from two hours of crying. The sight broke Rachel's heart. She pulled Emma into a hug. Emma held onto her mum for as long as she could. When Rachel released her, Emma reached under her pillow and pulled out her Iphone 7, she tapped a few buttons to display a text. When it was up, she handed her mum the phone. Rachel looked at the top of the message screen and saw it was from Jack, worry instantly took over Rachel as she knew this would be bad.

She looked down, not really wanting to know what it said, but she knew it was necessary.

_Em, mum found out about the rumour, I don't know how, but I think Erica told her, she's furious, she has warned me to stay away from you. She said if I don't then she will send me to another school. I really don't want to go to another school and I think she means it this time. And, maybe it's for the best, maybe we need to take a break from each other. I'm really sorry, I hope you understand xxx_

Rachel gasped; she re-read the message again just to be sure she had read right. Would Monica really go that far as to send her son to a different school? One line had really hit home to Rachel;

_Maybe we need to take a break from each other._

Horrible memories of Ross and Rachel's "break" came flooding back along with all the horrible emotions that had accompanied it.

That was a part of her life she had tried to bury and never think of again, but here she was faced with her eldest daughter in a similar situation, this was the last thing Rachel wanted Emma to go through.

Emma looked up at her mother trying to judge her expression, Emma opened her mouth to speak but before any words could come out Rachel spoke up.

"He's scared" She stated.

"Scared? Of what?" Emma asked.

"Monica". Rachel stated, now with a tone of hatred in her voice.

"She controls him and until he is old enough to break away from her and only if he chooses will he be released from her grip".

Emma nodded in agreement.

"Em, I know this isn't what you planned or wanted, but maybe for the mean time you should go along with what Jack says for a bit". Emma looked hurt at this comment. Rachel noticed this and decided to interject.

"Please just hear me out".

"I know you're upset, sad and devastated to lose your best friend, but you will be even more devastated if he has to move schools. You should focus on distracting yourself; try to block him out for a bit and maybe even focus on finding another boy to like".

Emma was extremely sceptical.

"I know he wouldn't be the same, but for now it might be nice, it's very selfish to go after a boy you like knowing it will cause him pain. Monica will never change but Jack will, trust me".

Emma nodded still very unsure but she knew her mum was right.

"I tell you what, why don't you take a day off tomorrow and me and you will go to the mall, get you some new clothes, get your hair done and look at any the shops you want, it will take your mind off Jack and a new image can sometimes bring new hope and a new look on life".

Emma nodded, maybe a girl's day out would be just what she needed.

"Now go to sleep, have a lie in tomorrow ok?" Rachel bent over and kissed Emma's forehead then went to leave.

"Mum," Emma said sleepily.

"Yeah?" Rachel turned her head.

"Thanks" Emma said smiling; "You always know how to make me feel better".

Rachel winked, "That's what mums are for". With that she left the room closing the door behind her.

Ross would be proud, of both his wife and his daughter, and utterly disgusted at how Monica is behaving.

Rachel slept happily that night dreaming of Ross. She almost didn't hear her alarm go off at 6.30am.

She rose, yawning, today was going to be a very eventful day, Rachel was happy that she was spending the day with Emma as she sometimes worried that as Emma was getting older, the time they spent together was dwindling, sure she helped out with the twins but Rachel rarely got to spend time alone with Emma. She would enjoy the company; it got lonely at home sometimes. When Ross and Lilly were babies it hadn't been so bad having them to look after all day gave her a distraction and some company. But now, sometimes she hated the quiet. She had left her job to be a full time mum and since Ross's death she had found it a lot harder to socialise so she spent a lot of time alone or with her family, but now Ross and Lilly were in school she was seriously considering going to a local community college to do a course.

Rachel got up; she always woke up at 6.30am so she had time for a coffee alone in the mornings.

When she was dressed and her hair and makeup were done she went to have her morning coffee.

As if on queue at 7am, she heard the rustling of Ross and Lilly clambering out of bed and rushing to find their school stuff. They loved school, _for now_ Rachel thought. They were so much like Ross. She finished her coffee and started on breakfast.

"Ellie, time to get up" she shouted to her daughter Ella.

10 minutes later Ross and Lilly came bounding down the stairs like a heard of elephants, Rachel felt sorry for Emma, she had told her to have a lie in, but she must have been awake now by the amount of noise the twins were making. Her 2nd daughter Ella followed, slowly making her way down the stairs yawning. That girl did not like mornings.

"Mummy, please can i help set the table?" Asked Lilly, she always loved being mummy's little helper.

Rachel smiled down at her daughter and nodded passing her the cutlery.

"Breakfast is ready" Rachel called putting the food on the table. Everyone sat down and began to eat. Where's Emmy? Ross asked.

"Yeah she didn't help us this morning, Ellie did" Lilly stated.

Did you thank your sister? Rachel said trying to change the subject. They both nodded proud of themselves.

Ella was not as impressed, "yeah where is Emma?" She asked.

Rachel didn't really want to talk about it, but at the same time she knew her children wouldn't stop bothering her until she gave them an explanation, but she knew they would want to stay off as well.

"Emma's not feeling too good so she's staying home today".

All 3 children's mouths dropped

"But its science club today and Emma would never miss that". Ella stated in shock, now suddenly seemingly awake.

"I'm aware of that and if she's feeling better she will go later".

That was the end of the conversation. Ross and Lilly left with Rachel at 8.30am as usual. As soon as they were gone Ella rushed upstairs to Emma's door. She knocked and called to her sister, "its me, let me in".

Emma sighed; she had no privacy and knew why her sister wanted to talk to her.

"Go away!" she tried, "I'm trying to sleep". She knew Ella wouldn't fall for it though.

"Just let me in" Ella said exasperated.

"Fine", Emma said reluctantly

Ella smirked and walked into the smallest room. She looked over to see Emma sat fully dressed on her bed reading a science book.

"Trying to sleep fully dressed are we?"

Emma rolled her eyes not averting her attention from her book to the girl stood in front of her.

"Spill it girl, what's going on? You never miss science club".

"I'll be there." Emma stated.

"So you're not ill then, so tell me what is wrong?" Ella was very curious by now.

Emma sighed, and pulled up the text from Jack, she would let that talk for her. She handed the phone to her sister who took it and read it. When she was done she handed Emma the phone and simply stated, "He's right, it's probably for the best, stop being such a drama queen" Ella said. Emma wanted to strangle her little sister. But before she had the chance the doorbell rang, waving her hand she went to leave the room. "Cya sis".

When Ella opened the door she saw her best friend Tiffany Sanders, Tiffany was in Ella's class and the two had been best friends since Kindergarten, they both wanted to be rich, famous, popular and captain of the cheerleading squad. Behind Tiffany were Ella's two cousins Jack and Erica Bing, who she always walked to school with.

"Hey Tiff" Ella smiled as she closed the door and began to walk to school, Jack waited a few steps back then called to Ella, "El where's Emma?" Ella was not happy to be interrupted, "she's not coming" she shouted back.

"Why not?" he asked concerned

Ella rolled her eyes, for a smart guy he was pretty clueless, "because of the text you sent her dingo, anyway your supposed to be staying away from her remember".

"She's right,come on Jack, we're going to be late." Erica shouted to him

Jack sighed; he was now beginning to hate his life. He started to on his own as he Ella had Tiffany and he wasn't talking to Erica as he was convinced she had told on him. He walked shuffling his feet, and trailing behind. Tiffany noticed this and when Ella and Erica started a conversation together, she discreetly slowed down so she was in line with Jack.

"Your Jack Bing right?" she asked.

Jack nodded not really feeling like talking.

"I'm La-Tiffany but my friends call me Tiffany, aren't you the Jack from the rumour? The one who was supposed to be dating his cousin?" Jack was getting irritated now, he didn't want to talk about that, especially now.

"I mean, what idiot makes up such a prosperous rumour that is clearly untrue? I've seen you with her, it so doesn't look like you're going out, and it just looks like you are childhood best friends".

This got Jacks attention, "Yeah, I know right?" He was happy someone in the school believed him.

"So what happened Jack?"

Jack felt secure with Tiffany, she was so easy to talk to, and he felt like he could trust her. He felt like it would do him good to talk to someone about it.

"My mum, that's what happened, she hates my cousin's family, especially my aunt Rachel. She blames my aunt for hurting my mum's brother Ross before he died. And now she believes Emma will do the same thing to me? How crazy is that?".

"Very!" Tiffany said, "Your mum sounds a bit crazy and paranoid, if you don't mind me saying".

Jack laughed at this. He felt better for some reason when he was with Tiffany. Suddenly his worries of Emma seemed to disappear for the moment.

The rest of the way to school Tiffany and Jack chatted happily, Tiffany revealed how much she loved Astronomy and how she wanted to join the science club but was too afraid that people would see her as a nerd and it would ruin her chances of being on the cheerleading squad.

When they got to school Tiffany went off with Ella to class. But before she left she turned to Jack and asked, "Do you want to come to my house tonight to look at the full moon".

Jack smiled, he had never been invited to another girl's house, except family but then he remembered, he was grounded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm grounded till Tuesday, can I come the Friday after, maybe after science club."

Tiffany giggled, "sure, maybe I will reconsider joining if you're in it" she said giving him an award winning smile.

Jack couldn't wait; maybe this other friend's thing wasn't as bad as he first thought.

When Tiffany and Ella were walking away Ella turned to Tiffany and said;

"I can't believe you just did that!"

Tiffany grinned, "What? He's cute and smart and oh my god that body!" She giggled. Ella put a finger in her mouth and pretended to make a puking noise, "He's my cousin remember, too much info, and besides he's so hooked on my sister it's unbelievable."

Tiffany smirked, "I'm not so sure".

Ella rolled her eyes as the too walked into homeroom.

**Meanwhile:**

Rachel came back at 9.15am; Emma was already downstairs reading her science book when her mum walked in.

Rachel went and sat down beside Emma, "How are you feeling today?" She asked putting her hand on Emma's knee.

"I'm ok" she smiled weakly.

"Shall we go then?" Rachel asked.

Emma nodded; the two made their way to the car and drove to Westchester mall. Rachel didn't tell Emma but she had brought along the magazine on the page that it had stopped at, she had every intention of buying Emma the exact same jeans.

When they got to the mall Rachel immediately suggested they go to Hollister. Emma looked unsure as she had never been in there. It looked too strange for her, for a start it looked like a house, and the half naked male modals stood outside were not her taste, not to mention the fact it was so dark and you had to queue up to get in. Nether the less she would go along with what her mum wanted. As she did need some new clothes and she knew her mum would know best what looked and suited her style. Though she didn't think she would find any in there. She queued up nether the less like everyone else. When she got inside she couldn't believe the selection and the variety of clothes, she was never one to go for designer makes, personally always preferring cheap clothes from Wall marts and Target but even she couldn't resist the selection of jeans, t-shirts, shirts and Jackets.

Emma's face nearly hit the floor when Rachel told her she could pick out anything she wanted. Emma thought of Ella's face when she would see what she got, she would be so jealous as she was always pestering Rachel for designer clothes and sometimes Rachel had to put a limit how many she got, she knew if her mum had said that to Ella she would be bankrupt by now. Emma on the other hand was a lot more sensible and knew there were others stores to go in, so she asked her mum

"Can you please pick me one outfit out mum and I'll pick one."

"Sure honey" Rachel was secretly jumping for joy; this gave her a chance to get the outfit from the magazine.

Rachel went off to find it, when she found Emma again, she saw Emma had picked out some straight leg jeans, a cowgirl style shirt and a fleece. Rachel showed Emma the boyfriend style jeans and Hollister logo top with a Hollister logo Jacket to match. To Rachel's amazement Emma loved the clothes Rachel had picked out for her she knew this was Ross's doing.

When they got to the till the woman keyed in all the items and rang it up as $300. Emma's face nearly hit the floor, "Mum, I can't let you spend that much on me" and said concerned.

"Tisk tisk honey, its fine, you deserve only the best". She smiled at her daughter as well as the cashier, it was not often she saw a teenager concerned with how much there parent was spending on them, it was refreshing.

Next Emma and Rachel went to get their nails done. Emma was beginning to feel quite guilty now as the hair and nails had cost $150 now.

When Rachel had suggested they got to the DVD store Emma politely declined and instead suggested they go for coffee. Rachel knew Emma like the back of her hand, she hated being spoilt, even a bit but Rachel believed every girl needed to be spoilt once in a while. So she agreed to go for coffee as it would be nice to sit down and talk, but she had a better idea in mind.

"Its lunch time now, why don't we go to an Italian restaurant", Rachel knew this would get her; Emma adored Italian food and always dreamed of going to Italy. There was no way she could resist this and as predicted she nodded with a smile as big as her face.

They sat down at a nice Italian restraunt and had a lovely dinner chatting happily for a few hours.

It was approaching 2pm ad Rachel had to go pick up the twins soon, she had asked Emma to come along as she knew the twins would get so much joy in Emma being their to pick them up, but Rachel had one more thing in store for Emma. A trip to the coffee house.

Emma went a bit quiet on the car journey there which worried Rachel slightly. Rachel was even more confused by the look she got from Frankie when she walked in on a school day with her mum. He seemed oddly nervous and for then life of her Rachel couldn't understand why.

They sat down and were about to drink their coffee and eat their muffins when Rachel's phone rang. Westchester high appeared as the caller ID on the screen so Rachel assumed it was about Ella.

"Excuse me for a minute" she told Emma and walked outside.

"Hello?"

"Hello can I speak to Mrs Gellar?"

"Speaking" Rachel said.

"This is Principle Chang from Westchester high, I was wondering if I could talk to you about your daughter Emma"

"Yes, what about her?"

"Well, when we were going through the attendance records for the entire 11th grade we noticed that the English teacher mentioned that Emma almost never attends her class. We were wondering if you knew why."

Rachel was annoyed now; he eldest daughter was skipping class. Just wait till I get my hands on her. No, I'm sorry principle Chang I don't know why that is, but I will defiantly find out."

"Well, there is another thing, we have become, ermm concerned about Emma in other classes. She seems to have a lot of knowledge of subjects but when it comes to writing it down she doesn't seem to be able to produce the same level as her verbal. We would like Emma to attend a dyslexia assessment next Thursday at 2pm as we think this maybe why she is skipping her English classes."

"Yes Principle Chang, i think that's a great idea, I will tell her, hopefully we can get to the bottom of this."

"Thank you Mrs. Gellar, have a nice day."

"I will thank you for calling."

Rachel hung up the phone, she didn't know whether to be annoyed or not. She had just found out that her daughter had been skipping English class but that she may have dyslexia. This would not be an easy situation to handle.

When Emma walked back into the coffee house, Emma knew instantly by her expression that something was wrong.

"Emma, we need to talk" Rachel said firmly. "Tell me what you've been doing every Thursday after lunch?" Emma gulped, her mum had found out about the English classes, if today had taught Emma anything it was that her mum had gone out of her way to make her feel better today and she deserved the truth.

"I've been skipping class to come here, because the works too confusing and complicated." Emma bowed her wanting to cry, she was so ashamed. "I'm really sorry mum; I promise I won't do it again." That was the truth.

Rachel was slightly surprised; she hadn't expected Emma to come clean so quickly. Her face softened. "Oh Em, if you had a problem you should have come to me. English is very important, especially if you want to get into any college as most won't accept you without a passing grade."

Emma was surprised, she hadn't thought of that.

Rachel continued, "I understand that you find it hard so the school has suggested you attend a dyslexia assessment next Thursday, so if there is something up then they can support you."

"What's dyslexia?" Emma asked, she couldn't believe their might be a condition to describe why she found words, spelling, grammar and punctuation so confusing.

"It's when you can process the information verbally but you find it hard to write it down."

"That's how I feel" Emma said slightly relieved, "Am I going to be punished?" Emma asked

Rachel shook her head, "I am going to trust you Emma, trust that you will not do this again". And she was going to go to the coffee shop every Thursday after lunch but she didn't want Emma to know this.

"Thanks mum, and I am very sorry" Emma hugged Rachel, "I've had an amazing day out" Emma smiled, "I feel so much better."

"I'm glad" Rachel smiled back at Emma. "Now let's go pick up the twins."

With that they left the coffee shop, Emma realised today that she didn't need Jack for support because she had her mum who she knew she could always count on.

**Chapter 4: Jealously rears its ugly head**


	5. Meeting You

**Forbidden love, Chapter 4: Meeting you**

Rachel pulled up at the junction; she stopped when the lights turned to red, and took the opportunity to turn around to Emma and asked,

"Do you want a lift to school for science club; I doubt you will make it on time otherwise." Emma smiled at her mum and nodded, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Melody to tell her she was coming.

Emma was anxious about having to face Jack, the last time she saw him was when they had the argument about the rumour. She didn't know why she was so anxious though. She had been friends with Jack for 5 years now and not once had she ever felt like this, but not once had they ever fell out. Emma had decided that she was not going to follow what Monica had said about Jack staying away from her, it hadn't worked 5 years ago when Jack had continually disobeyed his mum to sneak into her bedroom and comfort her after Ross's death, and by all means it wasn't going to work now. She wanted her best friend back, she felt awful about what had happened, for the reason that in 5 years they had never once fallen out. Even after every obstacle Monica threw at them, she wasn't about to start now. She crucially needed to talk to him, to make sure he still wanted to be her friend at least. And today was her chance.

When Rachel pulled up outside Emma's school, Emma opened the door and went to get out.

"Em?" Rachel called to her.

"Yeah mum?"

"Have fun" she winked and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything mum" Emma said back affectionately, she didn't think she could have got through this without her.

She stepped out of the car, Rachel waited till she was in the school building to check she was safe before she drove off.

Emma made her way down the deserted hallways; she looked up at one of the clocks on the wall, it was 3.45pm she was only just on time. After several minutes and one staircase later she reached the science lab. Peering through the glass panel on the door she saw the familiar faces of the science club members all seated in pairs at the desks, then she saw him, he wasn't seated next to anyone, _was he saving the space for me?_ She wondered. As she opened the door she saw everyone look her way and smiled, welcoming her. Emma noticed Jack had stood up and was looking at her.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" He said in a very friendly manor.

She was confused; he knew she always attended the club, but before she could answer she noticed Ella's best friend Tiffany slide past her, Tiffany waved over to Jack, who offered her a seat next to him.

Emma was beyond confused, Tiffany was just like Ella, obsessed with girly girl stuff such as, fashion, make up, cheerleading and popularity, Rachel didn't think she would want to be seen dead with a bunch of science nerds and she certainly couldn't see her having any interest in science or how she could possibly have noticed and seemed to know Jack. Emma didn't realise she was still standing at the door in shock, till her friend Melody came over, "its a long story" she whispered under her breath to Emma as she inclined her head towards Tiffany and Jack, who were now chatting happily as if they had know each other for years. "I'll explain later" Melody told her, then went back to her seat at the front of the room.

Emma took a seat at an empty desk but couldn't help looking over at Jack. She was filled with an emotion she was totally unfamiliar with but knew exactly what it was.

Jealousy, she was absolutely jealous of Tiffany, she tried her best not to show it but it made her slightly sad that Jack hadn't been bothered to say hello to her, let alone acknowledge her existence. _So much for talking_ she muttered to herself under her breath.

Emma sat on her own waiting to start when the door opened, she paid no attention to it, she just thought it was another member coming in, but when the boy walked up to her she looked up.

"Is anyone sitting here?" He asked, enquiring to the empty seat next to her. Emma shook her head.

"No, go ahead".

"Thanks" he said, smiling back as he took off his coat and hung it over his seat and tossed his bag under the desk.

"I'm Isaac, Isaac Chang, by the way. I'm principle Changs son" said the small Asian boy. Emma didn't recognize him.

"I've not seen you around school before", she enquired.

Isaac smiled, "That's because me and my mum moved here from Scarsdale recently, so I could be nearer to my dad."

Emma perked up at this, "I used to like in Scarsdale, till I moved here."

"I miss it a bit, the museum there ruled; I wasn't as impressed with the one here" he said.

Emma nodded, "I totally agree, my dad used to take me there all the time, I used to love it." Every time she talked about her dad she always felt a pang of sadness.

"So what field of science are you into?" she enquired.

"Astro physics" he replied, "I have already learnt all the constellations but my favourite subject if the Big Bang."

Emma was intrigued, he was smart and cute. As she chatted happily to Isaac she found that she began to notice Jack and Tiffany less and less. What she didn't realise was that when Emma was chatting to Isaac, Jack did notice, he felt aggravated and angry, and most of all filled with jealousy that Emma was talking to another boy. _She's not your girlfriend remember_, his brain told him as thoughts of knocking Isaac away from her filled his head. He seemed to filter out Tiffany's voice as his mind struggled to keep control. He didn't know why it bothered him so much to see Emma with another boy.

Isaac noticed Jack's starting and turned to Emma and asked, "Why is that boy starting at us?" he inclined his head towards Jack. Emma turned around curiously to look at Jack who quickly turned back to look at Tiffany, She rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about him, he's a bit overprotective of me, he's my cousin."

"Okay... Isaac" said a bit cautiously, he had never seen a cousin react like that.

For the rest of the science club Isaac and Emma chatted happily about the subject that the group were discussing, it felt so easy to talk to him, she thought this might even be the start of something new. _A new start_ she thought remembering her mother's words. Jack tried to concentrate on the subject being discussed but found it incredibly hard.

At 4.45pm when the club was over and everyone got up to leave, Isaac turned to Emma as he was gathering his supplied and asked nervously;

"Would it be possible to see you this Sunday?"

Emma was more than a little taken aback, she had never been asked out as such by a boy before, but she really did want to spend time with Isaac and get to know him more_, maybe even date him_. _Slow down Emma_, her mind was telling her, _one step at a time_. She smiled at Isaac and nodded.

"Do you want to go to the planetarium to see the 2pm show at the museum? I could meet you there."

Emma thought it was so cute, she could see he was nervous and didn't do this often.

"Ok I'll see you there" she said with a big smile. Jack heard this, it infuriated him that Emma had a date while he was stuck at home grounded till Tuesday morning, his mum had barely agreed to let him come here and was due to pick him up in 15 minutes, she wanted to make sure he went there and came straight home.

Isaac went to leave; "I'll see you there then" Emma watched him go then went to get her bag, she noticed when she looked up that her, and Melody and Jack were the only ones in the room. Jack looked over at Melody, giving her a, _please leave us alone for 5 minutes alone _look. Melody caught on and made an excuse to leave by saying she had to bring the TV back to the AV room. Emma picked up her coat and bag and went to leave.

"Em?" Jack said.

"Yeah", she turned around to look at him.

"Can we talk please?" he asked.

Emma stopped in her tracks and looked at him, she had, had a brilliant day and she really didn't want to risk ruining it now.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I have to get home, mum's coming to pick me up in a minute." With that she continued to walk out the door. Jack slumped his head on the desk, Melody returned a few mintues later, she walked over to Jack and put her hand reassuringly on his shoulder;

"Didn't go to plan aye?"

Jack shook his head.

"Give her time Jack; try to concentrate on Tiffany for now." Jack sighed, but he knew Melody was right. He would leave Emma alone this weekend and tackle it on Monday.

On Sunday Emma woke up in a wonderful mood, she was really looking forward to seeing Isaac today. She had got a text from him asking her if it was ok for them to have a meal afterwards in the local pizza place. She couldn't get over how much of a gentleman he was and how sweet he was, he had even offered to pay.

Emma decided to wear her new clothes today; she pulled her new boyfriend style jeans and cowgirl style top out of her wardrobe and to Ella's astonishment, asked her to borrow her hair straighteners. Emma put on some foundation and massacre and was ready to go downstairs.

Rachel noticed Emma's good mood and smiled, it was such a refreshing change.

As the family sat down for breakfast Rachel asked them all what they were doing today.

"We are going to swimming lessons, then to the play centre". Ross and Lilly said excitedly. "I'm meeting up with Tiffany and we are going to the mall, Speaking of Tiffany". Ella said looking over at Emma, "Did you know mum that Tiffany is practically going out with Cousin Jack." Rachel and Emma stopped eating their full English breakfasts at this. "Is she now, when did this happen?" Rachel asked curiously.

"On Friday, they really hit it off, Tiffany loves astronomy and even joined the science club." Rachel looked over at Emma trying to look for a response, or emotion to Ella's comment, to her surprise Emma smiled.

"I'm off on a date today" At this statement Ross and Lilly dropped their cutlery and stared dumfounded atwhat their eldest sister had just said.

"His names Isaac, he's new to the school."

"Clearly he doesn't know you then." Ella said under her voice, but Rachel heard her.

"Ella! Stop being nasty to your sister or you won't be going anywhere today, except back to your room".

"Sorry mum" she said timidly.

Rachel smiled, she was happy Emma and Jack were moving on and perusing other relationships, but she still had a shred of worry at the back of her mind that it was just a distraction from their feelings for each other.

"So where are you going?" Ella asked interested now.

"The planetarium show, then for pizza" Ella wooed which encouraged Lilly and Ross to copy.

"Ella! Stop encouraging inappropriate behaviour."

"Sorry mum" she said for a second time now, still she grinned at her older sister.

"I hope you have a lovely time dear, And you look lovely; he is a very lucky boy." Emma smiled weakly and finished her breakfast.

Just before Emma was ready to go she was in her room listening to her iphone music, Ella barged in.

Don't you every knock? She said annoyed at the sudden intrusion while she told the iphone to pause music.

"Sooo Isaac" she said smirking evilly, "Tiffany said you too really hit it off, but what about Jack? Have you two made up yet?"

"Not yet, but it's none of your business" Emma stated, "he tried to talk to me but I avoided him"she explained.

"Emma gives the guy a break, he's trying his best, you know how much Aunt Monica controls him, and can you blame him? You two have never let anyone come between you, don't start now, talk to him on Monday, work it out, he deserves at least that." Ella teased her sister a lot but deep down all she wanted was for her to be happy, even if it was with Jack.

Emma nodded, "Your right, I do miss him".

"He misses you" Ella stated.

"How would you know?" Emma asked intrigued.

"Tiffany told me, she didn't seem happy about it though, she doesn't want you any where near him, she thinks you will steal him away."

"Have fun today, Isaac sounds like a great guy, and boyfriend." She laughed as she walked out the room.

Rachel dropped Emma off at the museum in town at 1.55pm. "Ring me when you want to be picked up ok?" "Thanks mum" .She gave her a hug then walked to the front desk; she had already noticed Isaac and waved to him.

"Shall we?" He said putting an arm out to lead the way, she smiled at this, "Wait here please while I go and get the tickets". Emma reached into her bag to get her purse but Isaac noticing what she was doing stopped her. "It's on me" he said smiling back at her. "Are you sure?" she asked, "Positive, a true gentleman never lets a lady pay." Emma's heart melted at this. She could defiantly get used to this.

She watched Isaac go up to the desk and buy two tickets for the show. When he returned he offered his arm for Emma to hold, "May I escort the lady to the show?" he said in a mock English accent that made her laugh. She threaded her arm between him and walked they walked to the planetarium.

They had perfect seats, right in the middle room on the middle of the row. They both watched the show fascinated even though Emma had seen it hundreds of times before.

When the show ended the stars were kept on for a while after, everyone else began to leave but Emma and Isaac stayed as he pointed out the different constellations.

"There's Pegasus and if you follow the stars this way, he used his finger to point; you get to the Andromeda galaxy." Emma looked up in wonder. She had relaxed totally now and was really enjoying herself. Isaac made her feel like she was a princess and the only one that mattered, she was sure now that she fancied him and hoped he felt the same way. When the projectionist turned off the stars, Isaac turned to Emma and said;

"Emma, there are millions of stars in the sky, but none is more beautiful than you." Emma wanted to cry, her heart beat rapidly in her chest that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Miss Emma, please can I kiss you?" He asked.

He didn't need to ask twice, she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled her lips onto his. He was a gentle kisser, never rushing it, he made sure she never felt forced or rushed, and when she was ready she deepened the kiss, he happily responded holding her face in his soft delicate hands. When they broke they both gasped for breath. Though Emma would never tell him or anyone, that had been her first kiss and it had not felt half as good as she thought it would and she knew why.

"Emma please is my girlfriend" he asked taking her hand in his.

Emma hesitated as she thought about it for a minute but she knew she had to move on from Jack so she nodded, he was so happy he pulled her in for another kiss.

On Monday Emma woke up in a brilliant mood, for once Jack wasn't the only boy on her mind, she had dreamt of Isaac all night. After yesterday and couldn't wait to see him. They had been texting for hours after they both got home, Isaac had asked to walk with her to school as he said he only lived around the corner. Isaac it turned out was in her class so she had agreed to show him around the school today.

Emma did her usual morning routine of helping her mum out with the twins, but today she had a certain skip in her step.

Rachel noticed this when her daughter came downstairs humming a happy tune. "I take it the date went well?" she asked.

"More than well; he's my boyfriend now mum." she smiled from ear to ear. Rachel couldn't have been happier for Emma. He's coming round for breakfast to meet you all. Rachel nodded, getting an extra plate out as Emma set the table. "I look forward to meeting him". As Ella, Ross and Lilly came down stairs the door rang.

"I'll get it!" Lilly shouted, running to the door, when she opened it she saw the 15 year old Isaac standing surprised to see 5 year old Lilly.

"Who are you?" she asked fascinated by the stranger.

Isaac knelt down to the little girl's height and extended his hand for her to shake, "my names Isaac Chang".

"What's your name little lady?" Lilly giggled, "Lilly" she answered. "Are you here for Emma?"

"Why yes I am, would you escort me to her he held his hand out." Lilly nodded enthusiastically and pulled Isaac towards the kitchen. Ella and Ross were laughing when they saw the scene unfolding before their eyes. Emma didn't know whether to be embarrassed or in awe at the scene. Lilly pulled Isaac to Emma and put his hand in hers, "Your boyfriends here she teased." Emma gave Lilly a cheeky look then apologised to Isaac.

"Sorry about my sister." She said looking over at Lilly, giving her a stern look.

Isaac shrugged it off, "Don't be, I have a little sister the same age, I'm used to it."

Ella and Ross were still sniggering.

"Knock it off you too!" she said to Ella and Ross who stopped immediately.

Rachel handed out the breakfasts. When Isaac took a bite he looked up at Rachel;

"Mrs Geller, this food is delious, thank you for inviting me for breakfast."

Rachel was very happy at how polite Isaac was, "You are very welcome, we love the company."

At 8.30am, Ross, Lilly and Rachel left for school. Emma invited Isaac up to her room. When they were alone she shut the door and leaned against it, sighing in relief. "I'm so sorry about my family."

Isaac found her embracement amusing, "Don't worry about them, you should see mine, my dad runs the house like military style, my sister gets away with doing lots of stuff to me and my mums always on the phone, compared to my house, yours is normal." Emma was grateful for how kind he was being about it.

"Anyway..." he said, his smirk turning into a seductive one. "We're alone now and by my watches calculations we have 13.5 minutes till we have to leave." He walked towards Emma who was still leaning against the door and put his arms either side of her, blocking her escape, not that she wanted to; she had never seen this domineering side to him, one she was sure he saved for the bedroom but she loved a man who could take control. His head moved in closer to hers, his lips descended on her soft velvety ones, this kiss was more desperate and less slow and gentle like the first and second ones had been.

His tongue probed her mouth for entry which she gladly accepted, savouring the taste of him. His hand moved down her body and rested on her bum pulling her closer to him. He pulled her into his arms around his neck, never breaking the kiss in the process. He took a few steps back and gently backed her up until she felt the bed bang against her knees. She felt herself fall back as he fell on top of her. His hand crept down her body as he descended on her neck. When he reached the neck of her jeans he attempted to reach his hand down.

Realising what was happening Emma's eyes shot open and she clambered off the bed. Isaacs eyes went back to there normal dark brown and he looked up at Emma, then down at his hands, he had gone too far, too fast and now he had scared her.

He stood up as she composed herself and looked at her with sad eyes; he saw fear in her eyes.

"I...I'm sorry, I...just couldn't stop myself, it wont happen again."

Emma looked at him, trying to see if he was telling the truth. She heard the sincerity in his voice and nodded. The two made their way downstairs, Emma was dazed by images of him reaching into her pants. Isaac noticed this and held her hand, he felt so guilty, he didn't know what took over him.

Jack, Emma, Tiffany, Ella, Isaac and Erica walked to school as usual. Jack noticed something was up with Emma even though he could see she was trying to hide it, he could always tell, he had known her too long, seen too much not to notice. He didn't feel comfortable asking her in front of Isaac as she was holding his hand but he didn't trust Isaac, there was something that happened and he suspected it was to do with him, there was something not right about him. Jack didn't think Emma was safe with him, he wouldn't say anything now, _Not yet._

When they got to school and walked into the school hallways they all noticed a new sign on the notice board, it was hard to miss as it was bright pink with black writing on it, and it read;

_Valentines Day dance_

_14__th__ February 6-8pm _

_In the main hall._

_Beverages available and slow and fast songs will be played._

Tiffany read it excitedly, she turned and grabbed Jacks arm moving her face close to his, she looked up at his with pleading eyes "Jack can we go together?" she went shy and looked down as she said the next bit, "as my boyfriend." Jack blushed and Emma nearly dropped her books. He smiled sweetly at the girl clinging on to him.

He turned around and took her in his arms, smiling sweetly at her "Sure I would love to go with you."

Ella looked at Emma to see her reaction and smirked. "I'm going to ask Jeremy" she said confidently. "And I'm going to ask Z" said Erica perking up, Z was a punk lad in her class who she was extremely good friends with. Isaac looked at Emma, "Will you do me the honour or accompanying me to the dance Miss Geller?" he said not realising that everyone else was staring. Emma blushed from all the looks she was getting and said in a very monotone voice. "Yes." Everyone walked off happily.

As Ella was at her locker she saw the cheerleaders come down the hallway towards her, she looked their way, wishing so much that she was one of them. They commanded these hallways; everyone would part to make a walkway for them. To her shock and amazement they came over to her.

"Ella Geller?" They asked in there tones that showed no sign of real interest.

"Yes" she said her voice suddenly going squeaky.

"You have been invited to come for cheerleading tryouts on 4th march, see you there;" they walked off without another word. Ella stood there shocked, her dream was finally coming true.

As Ella walked into class she saw Jeremy, a brown haired boy who was very shy and smart, Ella knew a girl like her should be going after the head of the football or basketball team, but every time she saw Jeremy she got butterflies in her stomach. She had always been too shy to talk to him but she knew if she wanted any chance with him, this dance would be her best shot. During homeroom she wrote a note and passed it to the person next to her then forward till it reached Jeremy, he opened the note and read;

_Jeremy,_

_I have always liked you and will you go to the dance with me?_

_Ella._

Jeremy scrunched the note up and looked back at her glaring.

Ella was more than a little taken aback, _why did he do that_ she thought very hurt at his actions, she had never done anything to him.

After class Ella walked up to him and asked;

"Why did you do that?"

He didn't bother to look at her just muttered 2 words;

"Terry Michaels".

"Who?" Ella asked confused.

He looked up at her now, his face filled with anger, "Exactly, who? You never bother to get to know someone before you bully them till they won't come to school anymore, I would never go anywhere with you." He spat and then stormed past her knocking her shoulder. She stood there shocked, she had been so mean to so many people to increase her popularity, to be like them; the cheerleaders that she had never once thought it might have any repercussions. As she walked outside she looked down the hallway to see the sight of the cheerleaders most popular girls in school, and the meanest, they were leant against the lockers shouting insults at people as they walked past.

She thought about what they had offered her, then thought about Jeremy, she really liked him, but knew if she became a cheerleader then she would never have a chance with him, was he really worth it though? She thought about her dad, he would be so ashamed that his daughter who he thought so hard to win back, had become an evil cheerleader who bullied people till they wouldn't go to school anymore.

She walked off deep in thought, she needed to talk to someone with experience in this department and she knew just who that was.

Emma spent all morning showing Isaac to their classes, she was still unable to shake off what had happened, she tried to not show that anything was bothering her though.

At lunch Jack was sat with Erica as Tiffany had gone off to sit with Ella, he was staring menacingly at Emma and Isaac as he watched them eat lunch together across the room.

Forgetting about Tiffany for a moment Jack turned to his sister and asked, "What does she see in him? What does he have that's so special?"

Erica smirked, "Jealous are we?" She asked her brother.

"Of course not, it's just every since I can remember, me and Emma have always had lunch together."

"But she's got a boyfriend now that she's entitled to have lunch with. You" she said holding his chin in her hand making him look at her, "have a girlfriend, so stop ogling over your cousin and be happy with what you've got."

Jack ignored her and got up out of his seat, Erica put a hand over her face, and this wasn't going to be pretty. She stood up taking her tray and depositing it on the rack, she took the apple off and walked out of the dining hall, she was _not _about to watch her brother make a fool of himself.

He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, and then made his way over to them, _be nice_ he told himself. When he got to their table, they both looked up at him, "yes, how we may help you,?" Isaac asked not realising that every time he spoke Jacks blood boiled as he tried to control himself. He chose to ignore Isaac's comment and turned to Emma, "can I speak to you" his eyes briefly turned back to Isaac, "privately" he said through slightly gritted teeth. She knew they needed to talk but as she looked around she noticed everyone including Jack's girlfriend Tiffany was watching them, the last thing she wanted was to increase the amount that people thought their was something going on between them, and here she was sat happily eating lunch with her boyfriend and her cousin wanted her to just leave him there by himself on his first day. She couldn't do that to him, so she turned to face Jack and said, "I'm sorry we will have to talk later."

But to her complete surprise, Isaac spoke up, "Emma, this is your family, he clearly has some issues that he wants to work out with you, maybe you should go and talk to him, you have been so kind showing me around the school that you deserve some time to do your own things, I will be fine" he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Emma's heart melted, she had never met a more sweeter human being in her life, all thoughts of what happened this morning melted away, she accepted now it was just an accident, that he really didn't mean to scare her. Jack relaxed a bit as well. _Maybe this guys not that bad_ he thought to himself and it did make him happy to see Emma so happy. She nodded

"Thank you" she said to him and turned to Jack, "Let's go".

With that the two walked out of the dining hall together. Tiffany who had seen the whole seen looked worried. She made her way over to Isaac and asked him, "What did you say to them?" Worry was evident in her voice. Isaac replied simply by saying. "They are supposed to be best friends, yet they have fallen out and need to work out their issues, I trust my girlfriend, you should trust him, if he truly cares about you, he will be faithful, you will see." Tiffany nodded, she had too trust him, no matter how hard it was.

When they got outside Emma turned to Jack and slapped him hard across the face, Jack was more than a little taken about; he clutched his now red face staring at her in astonishment. "What was that for?"

"How dare you make a scene like that! Everyone was staring Jack, everyone! You were the one who said you didn't want people to think we were going out, but you corner me in a public dining hall and order me out here. What do you think people are going to think if I'm walking out here away from my boyfriend with you!? You never think Jack, your such an idiot sometimes."

Jack just stood there listening knowing every word she said was true. "Emma," he started, "We are meant to be best friends but we haven't been acting like it, we have both been acting like jealous monsters. I just want to be friends."

Emma turned away, she didn't want to look at him, she looked down taking a few deep breath her voice softening now. "Jack, I don't understand what you want from me, you don't want me to be with you and you clearly don't want anyone else to have me, so what do you want? Do you want me? A lover, a friend? What Jack what? Cousins, bloody hell, make up your mind. If you don't want to be with me then leave me in peace to be with Isaac, you have Tiffany now who thinks the world of you, why are you trying to jeopardise that, Face it, when that rumour came out we both realised that we can't be as close as before, that we both needed to move on with other people, Please...don't spend your life being jealous and neither will I. I want to be your friend Jack but we are growing up, changing, I think for the better. I want us to be friends, to talk as friends do, but we need to accept that the days when we only needed each other are gone, we have other friends now.

When she turned around she saw the last thing she ever expected, he was crying, she had made him cry, Guilt engulfed her.

"I'm sorry Jack, but the truth hurts." Jack wiped his eyes and sat on the bench, she wasn't about to run away this time. She sat beside him and pulled him into a hug.

"We will always be friends Jack and I will always love you as a friend" she smiled. He managed a weak smile back.

"There are no more problems between us now." He didn't say anything, there was no need, she had said it all, and with that he hugged her back the last tear drying up. This was the start of his new life, he hoped.

Tiffany couldn't help it, she found Emma and Jack sitting hugging each other, but when Emma saw Tiffany she smiled and let go. She got up and went over to her, "take care of him please, he's always taken care of me." Tiffany nodded as Emma walked off. She walked over to the bench; she cheered Jack up the only way she knew how. She sat in his lap and put her arms around his neck, he looked at her with love in his eyes as they leaned in for their first kiss.

He had never been happier.


End file.
